Infiltration
by HelenMayson
Summary: mission d'infiltration pas comme les autres pour deux exorcistes qui vont faire l'expérience de ce qu'on appelle la "opposite attraction"... écrit en collaboration avec une amie qui est aussi névrosée que moi ",on espère que ça vous plaise.
1. Chapter 1

** Encore une fois, le monde de D-Gray Man ne m'appartient pas, il est à Hoshino Katsura et à lui uniquement. Cette fic a été écrite avec une amie qui est fan des mêmes couples que moi, en particulier de l'un d'entre eux et entre complètement en état de fangirlisme devant les fics de Kandaxmiranda, c'est donc la première qu'elle écrit avec mon aide, donc je souhaite que ça vous plaise, Enjoy!^^**

Elle marchait dans une ruelle, semblant s'être perdu, elle ne retrouvait plus la personne qui l'accompagnait. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ça lui arrive à elle? Ce n'était déjà pas facile de ne faire que des bêtises, mais se perdre à la moindre étourderie, c'était le comble. Affolée, elle appela fébrilement son compagnon de voyage, mais ce dernier n'avait pas l'air de l'entendre, puis, entendant des pas, une once d'espoir illumina le regard de la jeune femme, mais la vue de visages menaçants lui fit vite comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de se réjouir. Elle recula, et lorsque son dos se plaqua contre un cul-de-sac, elle compris qu'elle était prise au piège. Ses assaillants approchaient, mais elle ne pouvait s'enfuir, elle ferma donc les yeux et pria, se résignant à son triste sort...Puis un son, plutôt, un tintement, et enfin le silence...Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit ses potentiels agresseurs à terre, et au milieu, la personne qu'elle cherchait, une expression de mécontentement sur le visage. Tout ce qu'il fit fut de ranger son sabre et de prendre la jeune femme par le bras, l'entraînant hors de la ruelle:

-Tu pourrais pas faire plus attention? La prochaine fois je te laisserais te débrouiller seule!

-P-pardon.

Lorsqu'ils furent dans un endroit public, il lâcha le bras de son équipière et marcha en direction d'un hotel. Un golem se posa alors sur l'épaule de l'homme: "Tu l'as retrouvé?" demanda une voix familière, "ouais" répondit sèchement le manieur de sabre. "Yuu! Tu devrais être plus gentil vu le contexte de la mission." intervint une autre voix à travers le golem.

"Plus gentil ? Comment voulez-vous que je sois gentil avec une gourde pareille?" pensa le jeune homme, une veine commençant à pulser sur son front. Il se rappela des circonstances qui l'avaient mise dans une galère pareille, tout avait commencer par la convocation de Komui pour une mission:

_L'intendant avait convoqué la majorité des exorcistes qui n'étaient pas en mission. Il les informa de la mission: _

_"Nous avons repéré un réseau de trafic douteux, dont de source d'énergie, et certaines d'entres elles, plus puissantes que les autres, pourraient être des innocences. Je vais donc vous charger de les récupérer afin de vérifier s'il s'agit bien de ce que nous pensons." Les personnes présentes s'étonnèrent alors du nombre important d'exorciste pour une simple mission de récupération. C'est alors que Komui pointa du doigt Kanda et Miranda: "Il ne s'agit pas d'une simple mission de récupération, mais d'une mission d'infiltration, et vous deux allez jouer le rôle d'un couple de trafiquant!". La seule réaction de Kanda fut de se diriger vers la porte de sortie, mais le maréchal Tiedoll, toujours prêt, se posta devant lui:_

_-Retourne t'assoir Yuu-kun._

_-Poussez-vous..._

_-Tu as une mission, alors retourna d'où tu viens, Yuu-kun._

_-De un, arrêtez de m'appelez comme ça, et deux, les autres idiots peuvent s'en sortir sans moi._

_-Mais c'est toi que Komui a demandé, donc va t'assoir._

_Après quelques minutes d'une joute verbale entre l'élève et son maître, Kanda fut forcé de s'assoir: _

_-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais celui qui s'y collerais, envoyez Moyashi ou Lavi. _

_-C'est impossible, Allen est trop jeune, et Lavi ne correspond pas à la description de la personne que nous cherchons. _

_-..._

_-Bien, pendant que toi et Miranda serez sous couverture, les autres exorcistes garderont une surveillance permanente sur vous et sur le déroulement de la mission, les commanditaires de ces ventes pourraient aussi vous mettre sous surveillance donc soyez prudents, le moindre faux pas pourrais faire échouer la mission."_

_ ------------------------------------------------x----------------------------------------------------  
_

Kanda soupira en clôturant ce passage désastreux de sa journée, il se tourna ensuite vers son golem:

-L'auberge est encore loin? demanda-t-il

-non, vous y êtes presque, normalement tu devrais voir une pancarte avec une rose dessus. Répondit Lavi.

Le jeune bookman se trouvait en planque en face de cet hotel, en compagnie d'Allen, Noise et Lenalee, pendant que Chouji et Timoty étaient dans un autre endroit au alentour . Ils avaient posté des golem et attendaient juste l'arrivée du "couple". Kanda repéra la pancarte et entra en compagnie de Miranda:

-Bonjour, nous avons réservé une chambre ici. commença la jeune allemande

-De quand date votre réservation?

-De quand..?

Visiblement, elle n'en avait aucune idée, c'était Komui qui s'était occupé de cette réservation, il aurait très bien pu choisir n'importe quel jour et sans en avertir les exorcistes. Elle resta un long moment silencieuse, bafouillant parfois un semblant de réponse. Agacé, Kanda s'approcha su comptoir:

-écoutez, nous sommes pressé, nous somme ici pour affaire urgente alors faites votre boulot et basta!

L'air menaçant qu'il avait prit dissuada le réceptionniste de poser plus de question, et leur attribua la chambre qui avait été réservée le plus récemment. Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur pour aller à l'étage où se trouvait leur chambre, un long silence se fit sentir quand Miranda interpella le kendoka:

-Kanda-kun?

-mmmh.

-est-ce que tu connaissais le jour de la réservation?

-non...

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit alors et ils sortirent, se dirigeant ensuite vers leur chambre. Le numéro de leur chambre était le 210, après être entrés, les deux jeunes gens s'installèrent, la voix de Marie se fit entendre: "Kanda, quelqu'un s'approche de votre chambre, nous ne savons pas de qui il s'agit mais il a quelque chose dans sa poche, faites attention." Le kendoka se posta alors près de la porte, prêt à dégainer Mugen. Les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus, le silence se fit dans la pièce, puis les bruits s'arrêtèrent devant l'entrée. Le jeune homme mit sa main sur la poignée, la tourna doucement et ouvrit la porte en brandissant son sabre, mais il n'y avait personne. Il regarda de tout les côté et rangea son arme, puis, voyant un papier à ses pieds, il le saisit et retourna dans la chambre. "Alors?" demanda Marie

-C'est rien, il semblerait qu'il soit partit, et il nous a laissé un souvenir, j'ai trouvé un papier devant la porte.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il dit?

-*ouvre le papier* c'est une adresse et une heure de rendez-vous. Il y a un petit message : "vous êtes conviez à dinez ce soir à l'adresse ci-dessus, et à l'heure inscrite, soyez habillé en circonstance." Ce n'est pas signé.

-Une invitation? C'est peut-être un piège, mieux vaut y réfléchir plus sérieusement.

-Dans ce cas réfléchissez vite parce que le rendez-vous est à 20h30 et il est déjà 20h.

-Le mieux serait que vous y alliez, et nous aviserons s'il s'agit d'un piège. J'imagine que la note "soyez habillé en circonstance" signifie tenue de soirée.

-Et où vous voulez qu'on en trouve en si peu de temps?

-Komui s'en est occupé, d'après lui tout ce dont vous avez besoin est dans les bagages qu'il vous a donné.

Les deux exorcistes ouvrirent alors les deux valises qu'on leur avait donné et lorsqu'ils en sortirent le premier vêtement qu'ils trouvèrent, Kanda tendit une robe à Miranda: "Je crois que c'est à toi" et il lui tendit un papier sur lequel il y avait sa photo :

_"Miranda Lotto_

_trafiquante d'arme, recherché pour usurpation d'identité, escroquerie, et récemment pour vente illégale et trafic divers_

_Profil: femme timide d'apparence, toujours vêtue de noir et de façon extravagante, voir provocante."_

Kanda prit à son tour le papier où il y avait sa photo:

_"Kanda Yuu_

_Trafiquant, recherché pour plusieurs homicides, usurpation d'identité, complicité de braquage et de meurtre._

_Profil: calme, silencieux, dangereux. Protecteur et susceptible à propos de ce qui lui appartient, ne se sépare jamais de son sabre."_

Quelques instants plus tard, pendant que le kendoka avait déjà finit de se préparer, il entendit un cri venant de la salle de bain, là où se trouvait sa partenaire, mais lorsqu'il tenta d'entrer, il reçut la porte sur le nez. Mettant sa main sur ce dernier, il se mit à marteler la porte en proférant des grossierté:

-******! Miranda qu'est-ce que tu fout?!

-N'entre pas!

-Comment ça "n'entre pas" ?! C'est toi qui t'es mise à crier comme une égorgée!

-J-Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas sortir dans cette tenue!

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ta tenue? intervint Lavi à travers le golem.

- je ne peux pas sortir comme ça, c'est au dessus de mes forces. * et déjà qu'elle en a pas beaucoup...-_-"*

-Miranda! Ouvre cette porte ou je l'enfonce!

Après quelques veines tentatives de protestation, la jeune femme se résigna à ouvrir la porte, mais ne voulait toujours pas sortir, et lorsque Kanda, qui avait jusque là crié, se figea dans un silence, il compris pourquoi la jeune allemande ne voulait pas s'aventurer dehors. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, Kanda n'avait toujours pas prononcé un seul mot, et Lavi, curieux, fut celui qui brisa le silence: "Yuu! Qu'est-ce que tu vois? Décris-moi la robe, Yuu? T'es encore là? Ouhou!". S'il voyait ce que le kendoka voyait, il serait clair que notre bookman n'aurait pas plus parlé, devant une Miranda gênée, rouge, et tentant de cacher l'incachable de sa robe: une robe noir courte, dos nu et décolleté plongeant. D'ailleurs, Miranda était occupé à descendre le bas de sa robe, ce qui exposait encore plus sa poitrine, et tentait ensuite de remonter son décolleté, ce qui remontait sa robe par la même occasion. Marie dérangea les deux jeunes gens en les informant qu'il était 20h25. Ce qui eu pour effet de réveiller Kanda:

-Ok, on y va

-Q-q-quoi?! Mais je dois me changer, je ne vais pas y aller comme ça!

-On a pas le temps, t'as qu'à te mettre un manteau ou un truc dans le genre.

Lorsqu'il s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte, la voix de Lenalee se fit entendre: "Et n'oubliez pas de vous comporter en couple."... Se comporter en couple, c'est l'aspect de la mission que Kanda aurait aimé oublier, il n'avait aucune envie de jouer les fiancé amouraché, ni encore moins de s'occuper de Miranda. Lorsqu'ils furent dehors, les remarques des exorcistes qui étaient resté en planque commençaient sérieusement à taper sur le système de ce pauvre kendoka, qui marchait plusieurs mètres devant Miranda: "Kanda, attends la!", "Yuu, comporte toi en gentleman!" , "Kanda, donne lui ton bras!" et j'en passe. A la fin, lorsqu'il arrivèrent au lieu de rendez-vous, Kanda fut soulagé, car le golem restant dehors, il n'entendrait plus les inepties que lui dictaient ses amis. Hélas, il avait négligé l'oreillette qu'il avait gardé, et lorsqu'il entra, la dernière phrase qu'il entendit fut :"A partir de maintenant, vous êtes fiancés, comportez-vous en tant que tel!"

Dès l'ouverture de la porte, une odeur de fumée s'infiltra dans leurs narines, Miranda se mit à tousser, elle ne supportait pas cette odeur qui, en plus de sa tenue très inconfortable, la dissuada d'entrer dans ce bâtiment. Elle leva les yeux vers Kanda, se demandant comment il pouvait supporter une telle odeur. Remarquant les regards de la jeune femme, il tint la porte et lui dit d'entrer, ce qu'elle fit, bien que surprise de cette soudaine courtoisie. Un homme vint les accueillir, il s'agissait d'une sorte de majordome. Ce dernier prit la veste de Kanda et le manteau de Miranda, exposant ainsi la robe indésirée. Il les conduisit alors à une porte, les invitant à y entrer. Dès que le couple passa le pas de la porte, une dizaine de regards hostiles se mirent à les fixer. Et au milieu de la pièce, assis dans un fauteuil de cuir rouge, un homme, plutôt corpulent, une dizaine de chevalière aux doigts, et affichant un large sourire à la vue des deux jeunes gens. Kanda avança, tandis que Miranda, effrayée, n'avait pas bougée. Le jeune homme n'avait pas l'air de faire attention à elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle pousse un léger cri de détresse, lorsqu'il se retourna il vit la jeune femme, entouré de plusieurs hommes qui affichaient des regards voraces. Il s'apprêtait à faire un pas de plus lorsqu'une voix dans son oreille le stoppa: "Kanda, va l'aider!"

-pas question, elle n'a qu'à se débrouiller seule. marmonna le kendoka.

-Tu vas bousiller ta couverture, tu dois être protecteur envers ce qui t'appartient et théoriquement, dans ce cas ci, Miranda t'appartient.

Le jeune homme n'avait aucune envie d'aider Miranda, mais s'il ne le faisait pas, il allait faire capoter la mission. Donc, à contre coeur, mais tout bon acteur qu'il était, il rebroussa chemin et se dirigea vers sa "fiancée" en détresse. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs en mauvaise posture, encerclée, l'un des hommes posa sa main sur son épaule, jouant avec le cordant qui retenait le dos nu. Lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à tirer dessus, une lame effleura son visage, il se retourna et vit Kanda. L'homme n'osait pas bougeait face au kendoka car, au moindre mouvement, il prenait le risque de se faire couper une oreille. Mais avant que Kanda ne fasse quoi que ce soit, l'homme assis sur le fauteuil fit un mouvement de main, et les hommes autour de Miranda s'écartèrent et la pièce se vida. L'homme se leva, et invita ses hôtes à s'assoir sur les fauteuils près du siens. Kanda rangea mugen et avança, suivi cette fois par Miranda.

-Vous devez être Yuu Kanda, je suis enchanté, vous ne trahissez pas votre réputation. Je suppose que cette délicieuse jeune femme est votre fiancée. Dit-il en prenant la main de Miranda et en y déposant un baiser. Je suis ravi que vous ayez accepter mon invitation, mais asseyez-vous donc.

Kanda s'assis, et Miranda en fit de même, ajustant au passage sa robe. Le kendoka s'étonna de voir qu'ils étaient seuls, il n'y avait dans la pièce que trois à quatre hommes ressemblant à des hommes de main. Voyant le désarroi de son invité, l'homme entreprit la conversation:

-J'imagine que ce n'est pas la première fois que vous participez à ce genre de vente.

-Oui, mais nous avons l'habitude de voir beaucoup plus d'acheteur.

-oh, mais il ne s'agit pas d'un rendez-vous d'affaire, j'ai l'habitude d'inviter personnellement mes acheteurs à dîner. J'aime savoir avec qui je travaille. Surtout lorsque j'ai l'occasion de travailler avec de magnifiques jeunes femmes. Termina-t-il en posant son regard sur Miranda.

Se rendant compte de cela, Kanda intervint : "Nous pensions aller directement au sujet de la vente, nous sommes très pressé et nous n'avons pas de temps à gaspiller avec les dîners et les visites de courtoisie. Si vous n'avez rien de constructif à nous dire, je pense que nous allons écourter cette visite."

L'homme fronça les sourcils, il avait l'air vexé de ce qu'avait dit Kanda et répondit: "Monsieur Kanda, je vous trouve très impolie, vous devriez savoir qu'on ne refuse pas une invitation venant de moi et..." Mais Miranda, sentant le malaise qui s'installait, entreprit de rattraper le coup: "Mon fiancé ne voulait pas se montrer offensant mais depuis notre arrivée nous n'avons pas pu être tranquille un seul instant, c'est pour cela qu'il est un peu tendu...". L'homme repris une expression calme, et se mit à sourire: "Si ce n'est que ça, je ne vous retiendrais pas plus longtemps. Mes hommes de mains se feront un plaisir de vous raccompagné à la sortie.".

Lorsqu'ils furent à l'extérieur, Miranda avec son manteau et Kanda avec la veste, le chemin du retour fut très silencieux. Miranda se sentait gênée, mais elle ne savait pas réellement pourquoi, peut-être était-ce le fait de se balader à moitié nu sous son manteau, ou le silence assourdissant qui régnait entre elle et Kanda. Soudain ce silence fut briser par le grognement d'un estomac, mais il ne s'agissait pas de celui de Miranda, la jeune femme se rendit compte que c'était celui de Kanda:

-K-kanda-kun? Tu as faim?

-Pas du tout.

Mais ses propos furent démentis par le grondement de son estomac. La jeune femme se mit à sourire et lorsqu'elle aperçut un restaurant, elle proposa au jeune homme d'aller dîner. Ce dernier, récalcitrant au début, accepta finalement. Etrangement, aucun des exorcistes ne firent de commentaire à propos de cela, semblant être absorbé par autre chose...

Quelques heures plus tard, lorsque les deux exorcistes retournèrent à leur hotel, la voix d'Allen se fit entendre dans l'oreillette du kendoka : "Kanda, quelqu'un s'est introduit dans votre chambre, nous ne savons pas ce qu'il y a fait, mais il y a passé un certain temps donc faites attention.". Miranda n'ayant pas entendu l'avertissement d'Allen, elle ouvrit la porte. Kanda aperçut un objet brillant juste en face de lui, comme une sorte de petit objectif. Il saisit Miranda par le bras, lui tenant les poignées et la plaqua au mur. La jeune femme ne savait pas ce qui se passait et s'affola lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle chaud du jeune homme sur sa nuque. "K-k-kanda-kun..?!" "Ne bouge pas...chuchota le manieur de sabre...il y a une caméra juste sur la fenêtre. Il semblerait que le gars qui nous a invité en ai profité pour en poser...Alors joue le jeu le temps qu'on trouve une solution...". Jouer le jeu, c'était facile à dire pour lui, mais pour elle qui était à la limite de la syncope au moindre incident, cet instant était des plus embarrassants. Mais tentant de faire face, elle posa ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme et le poussa légèrement. Remontant ensuite sa main sur la bouche du kendoka : "Laisse-moi le temps de passer quelque chose de plus confortable et nous reprendrons là où nous nous sommes arrêté...". Kanda s'écarta alors et la jeune allemande alla dans la salle de bain. Il alla s'assoir sur le lit quand Allen et Lavi lui parlèrent par le biais de son oreillette: "Nous avons réussis à nous connecter au signal des caméras grâce au département scientifique, donc ce que voit l'ennemie, nous le voyons."

-Ok, mais ça ne nous aide toujours pas, comment voulez-vous qu'on s'en sorte en étant épiez comme ça? marmonna le jeune homme

-On ne sait pas encore, mais en attendant, vous allez devoir jouer les couples jusqu'à se qu'on trouve une solution.

-Tu rigoles j'espère...

-Je suis très sérieux.

A ce moment là, personne n'aurait pu mesurer l'étendu de la grossièreté des pensées de tout ce qu'il souhaitait pour le moment, c'était que Miranda trouve un moyen de s'éterniser, car il n'avait aucune idée de comment il se débrouillerait lorsque la jeune femme serait de retour...

**Voilà! Le premier chapitre est terminé! Je ne m'imaginais pas du tout que ça serait aussi long...Enfin bon, n'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis et vos impressions s'il vous plait.**

**Helene aka Hell: tu vois que j'ai bien travaillé!**

**masaari: je n'en ai jamais douté voyons... **

**Hell: même que si, et puis d'abord, c'est quoi cette description que tu as fais de mon Al Paccino, il devait avoir l'air d'un parrain de la mafia, là il a juste l'air d'un truand pourri! n  
**

**masaari: t'avais qu'à mieux m'expliquer plutôt que de me donner des bribes de mots. =_=* et puis...pas devant les lecteurs!**

**masaari et Hell: merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre et nous espérons que vous aimerez le suivant! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Nous revoici de retour pour le chapitre deux. Hell est toujours à mes côtés pour écrire cette fic qui est principalement d'elle, donc, on a eu l'idée de l'écrire comme si c'était Miranda qui racontait, soit, tout juste après qu'elle soit entré dans la salle de bain. Bon, stop aux explications fumeuses, et place au chapitre! **

Comment est-ce que la situation avait pu empirer comme ça? Comment est-ce que j'avais pu me retrouver dans un pétrin pareille? Adossée contre la porte de la salle de bain, perdue, posant des questions qui n'auraient sûrement jamais de réponse. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, ni ce qui allait arriver, mais je savais que je devais trouver quelque chose, et vite, parce que Kanda m'attendait, ou du moins devait faire semblant de m'attendre. Et pour mon plus grand malheur, je devais passer pour une amoureuse éconduite et sensuelle. Mais plus je me regardais dans le miroir, plus j'avais du mal à m'imaginer dans la peau d'une fiancée pleine de désir -soupir-... soudain Kanda m'appela, il disait s'impatienter. Il s'impatientait? Et moi alors, pensait-il vraiment que j'étais dans un état de patience extrême? Enfin bon, j'avais beau me plaindre, je ne savais pas comment je pourrais me tirer de ce mauvais pas surtout qu'il était pratiquement impossible pour moi de me transformer en femme fatale. Tout ce que je pouvais faire était de prier, quand soudain je remarquais ma robe, je n'avais qu'à l'enlever...serais-je devenu folle? Déjà que c'était gênant de me faire passer pour la fiancée de Kanda, alors faire semblant de faire des choses avec lui... Me résignant alors, du moins tentant de le faire, j'ouvris la porte, tremblante, rouge, et me perdant dans mon propre désarroi...

Je fis mon possible pour sembler la plus provocante possible, prenant une pose que je qualifierais d'indécente et que je souhaitais oublier le plus vite possible, tout comme les instants qui suivront. La lumière se reflettait sur l'objectif, d'ailleurs grâce à mon oreillette je pouvais entendre ce que disaient Allen et les autres, et à ce que j'entendais, je pouvais dire que j'avais fait de l'effet à beaucoup de personne...Mais je ne savais toujours pas quoi faire, certes, j'étais là, sur le pas de la salle de bain, mais ça ne réglait rien de mes problèmes...Je restais figée, perdu dans mes pensées, quand je sentis des bras se positionner sur le bas de mon dos, et des lèvres sur le coté gauche de mon cou. Je me rendit enfin compte qu'il s'agissait de Kanda, il remonta ses lèvres jusqu'à mon oreille, son souffle chaud m'effleurant: "Ils n'ont pas encore trouvé de solution en ce qui concerne les caméras, donc on continue à jouer le jeu..." chuchota-t-il. "D-donc on va devoir faire semblant de...enfin, de...", "peut-être...bon, faudrait commencer à bouger, on ne peut pas rester dans cette position trop longtemps..."... pour bouger un peu je mit mes bras autour de son cou, il remonta l'une de ses mains pour la passer dans mes cheveux, déposant des baisers sur ma joue et le long de ma nuque. Je fermais les yeux, à la fois pour essayer d'oublier ce qui m'arrivait et pour ajouter un effet de réel, mais je me serais bien passer de la réalité des gestes de Kanda, car lorsqu'il passa sa main sur ma cuisse, surprise, je lâchais un petit cri qui se mêlait à un soupir. Moi même abasourdi par ce son, par réflexe, je mis ma main sur ma bouche, comme quelqu'un qui aurait dit quelque chose de stupide. Mais Kanda lui ne s'en formalisa pas et continuait à explorer mon épiderme. Je mis alors mes cuisses autour de lui et il positionna ses mains de façon à me porter, et je ne saurais jamais si c'était instinctivement, mais il retira sa chemise, me posa sur le lit et se mit au dessus de moi. A ce moment précis, je n'aurais pu dire si je ressentais plus de gêne que de peur. Sa main remonta légèrement sur ma hanche et s'apprêta à descendre ce qui me servait de dessous. Je me mis alors à prier, pour qu'un miracle me fasse éviter cette échéance, et si c'était inévitable, pour que cela passe vite. Mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'il priait pour les mêmes choses que moi...c'est comme s'il avait un blocage, mais sa main continuait à descendre lentement mais surement...Puis lorsque la fin -selon moi- fut un peu trop proche, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Je pouvais alors lire dans ses yeux le soulagement, et lui pouvait le lire dans les miens. Il se leva, allant ouvrir, j'en profitais pour fuir le plus vite possible, discrètement, aussi discrètement qu'il m'était possible de faire, dans la salle de bain. Fermant la porte, je ne pu pas voir qui était à la porte, mais j'entendis une voix familière, celle de Chouji, puis celle de Lenalee: "On a fait le plus vite qu'on a pu, est-ce que tu vas bien?

-O-oui, mais, qu'est-ce que..?

-On a envoyé Chouji pour faire diversion, enfin, pour le moment.

-Je vois...

Lorsque la communication fut coupé, je m'effondrai le long de la porte, le cœur battant et affolée. J'avançais donc vers la baignoire, faisant couler l'eau, à l'extérieur Kanda venait de refermer la porte, puis plus rien, le silence. Sans réellement me demander ce qu'il faisait, je retirai le peu de vêtement qu'il me restait et me submergea dans l'eau afin de me calmer un peu.

Cette sensation de chaleur autour de moi était tellement reposante, mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à calmer mon rythme cardiaque. Et malgré l'effet de l'eau chaude, je tremblais encore sous l'effet de ce qui s'était passé quelques instants auparavant. J'étais assise, posant ma main sur la partie gauche de mon cou...et sans savoir pourquoi je me mit à rougir, sentant la gêne me submerger. Je n'avais pourtant aucune raison, à cet instant précis, de ressentir de la gêne. Je fermais donc les yeux, espérant rétablir ma respiration. Mais lorsque je l'obscurité s'offrit à moi, je vis le visage de Kanda, en face du mien, et la sensation de ses lèvres, immédiatement, j'ouvris les yeux, le cœur plus affolé que jamais et la respiration haletante. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait? D'accord, un rien me bouleversait mais tout de même...Je passais nerveusement ma main sur ma nuque, me demandant pourquoi je réagissais aussi excessivement. Repliant mes jambes, je cherchais à comprendre, était-ce ma faute? Étais-je toujours comme ça? Je restai ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, silencieuse et réfléchissant...

Lorsque je me décidai à sortir, les lumières étaient éteinte, seule la lumière derrière moi illuminait la pièce, ainsi que celles de la ville que je voyais à travers la fenêtre. Je remarquai enfin l'objectif de la caméra, elle était petite, mais le reflet de la lumière la rendait visible. Je fis comme si je ne l'avais pas vu et m'approcha du lit, Kanda était couché, je ne savais pas 'il dormait ou s'il faisait semblant. Je vis ses vêtements sur le coin du lit, apparemment il s'était changé et les avait posé négligemment, froissés. Je les ramassai, les pliant et les posant sur une chaise à proximité. Je ne savais pas si je devais me coucher ou attendre, en effet, étant donné qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul lit -nous nous trouvions dans une chambre de couple, merci à Komui- et je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de me faire découper en morceau par mugen. J'attendis quelques minutes, mais Kanda ne daigna pas faire un seul mouvement. Dormait-il vraiment? Afin de vérifier, je me penchai au dessus de lui, faisant attention de ne pas le toucher. Il semblait paisible, l'expression de son visage c'était radouci sous l'effet du sommeil, cela me rappela la vision que j'avais eu dans la salle de bain, je mis mes mains sur mes joues et me les tapota légèrement afin de reprendre mes esprits. Je m'assis sur le lit, retirant mes chaussures et me couchant au dessus des draps, tournant le dos à Kanda, malgré l'inconfortable position dans laquelle je me trouvais, je finis par trouver le sommeil et par m'endormir...

Le matin arriva vite, lorsque je me réveillai, je senti que j'étais blotti contre quelque chose de chaud. Une légère brise me passa sur le dos, frémissant, je me blotti encore plus contre la source de chaleur, j'agrippais d'ailleurs un tissus que j'avais prie pour un bout de drap, mais un léger toussotement me fit comprendre le contraire. Ouvrant donc les yeux, je vis Kanda, et ce que j'agrippais avec tant de ferveur n'était autre que sa chemise. Instinctivement, je la lâchai en m'excusant. Mais comme s'il ne tenait pas rigueur de cela, il se leva et passa devant la fenêtre, jetant un léger regard à la caméra. Pendant qu'il disparaissait derrière la porte, je m'étendis sur le lit, m'étirant. La voix de Marie se fit entendre à travers l'oreillette qui était posée sur une table de chevet, il s'agissait de celle de Kanda, il avait due l'enlever et l'oublier dessus, j'avais moi même oublié la mienne dans la salle de bain. Ne sachant pas si j'étais épiée, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de la récupérer et malheureusement de la où j'étais, je n'entendais rien de ce que disait l'homme, et les plaintes de mon estomac ne m'aidait pas à entendre mieux. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit alors, Kanda avait fait vite, et vu le regard qu'il me jetait, il voulait que j'entre. Je fis alors de mon mieux, autant que je pouvais après m'être réveillé, pour me dépêcher, lorsque je fus entrée, il referma la porte, avança vers la baignoire et fit couler l'eau, sur le cou je ne compris pas, mais il semblait vouloir cacher le son de nos voix par le bruit de l'eau:

-Je serais bref, habille toi et on ra rejoindre les autres.

-huh?

-Etant donné la merde dans laquelle on se trouve, le mieux est de les rejoindre pour mettre au point un meilleur plan.

-Et pour ce...

-Fais ce que je te dis et c'est tout!

Sur ces mots, il sortit en claquant la porte. Pourquoi était-il de mauvaise humeur de si bon matin? Après tout, il n'était pas le seul à avoir fait des choses embarassantes hier soir. Enfin, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de le fâcher encore plus, j'entrepris d'obéir sans plus de temps. Une vinghtaine de minute plus tard, je sortai enfin, bien que toujours affamée et fatiguée. Kanda entra à son tour et fit plus rapidement que moi, sans dire un mot, nous sortions pour rejoindre Allen, Lavi et les autres, en planque dans un bâtiment en face de l'hotel.

Après avoir passer la porte de ce bâtiment, Lenalee vint nous accueillir, son sourire habituel aux lèvres, elle nous fit monter à l'étage où étaient les autres. Lavi semblait fatigué, il baillait à grande bouche, Allen mangeait, ce qui n'était pas étonnant, Timoty dormait éveillé, et Marie et Chouji était en communication avec le quatier Général. Marie fit venir Kanda afin de regler notre problème de surveillance, sur un des écrans qui se trouvait dans la grande pièce, il y en avait à peu rpès cinq, et par l'une des fenêtres qui semblait condamnée, on pouvait apercevoir notre hotel, et des golems se fofillaient à travers les planches de bois. Mais pendant que j'étais ailleurs, j'entendis la voix de Kanda se chamaillant encore avec Komui au sujet de la mission:

-Comment ça vous pouvez rien faire? C'est vous l'Intendant, faites votre boulot! Remplacer nous par d'autres exorcistes.

-Impossible, le commanditaire de la vente vous a déjà vu, en plus, si vous décidiez de partir du jour au lendemain ça pourrait éveiller les soupçons.

-Mais ce n'est pas mon problème, je suis exorciste, pas agent secret!

-Justement, de potentielles innocences sont en jeu, c'est donc de ton ressort. Et puis le fait que cet homme ai posé des caméras dans votre chambre ne nous aide en rien, vous êtes surveillé en permanence dans cette chambre, donc vous devez encore plus vous plonger dans votre personnage.

-Mais non de ***** est-ce que vous m'écoutez quand je parle?

-Yuu-Kun _Le maréchal Tiedoll venait de faire son apparition, poussant au passage notre cher Komui, _tu ne dois pas parler de cette façon à ton supérieur hiérarchique, même si c'est Komui *Komui: c'est sensé vouloir dire quoi? -_-"*

-Ne vous mêlez pas de ça...

-Yuu-kun, tu vas terminer cette mission et tu vas l'achever en bonne et due forme! C'est un ordre!

-Atten...

Mais avant que Kanda ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit le maréchal Tiedoll avait déjà rompu la communication. Un long silence regna dans la pièce, parfois interrompu par les vaines tentatives de Lavi de se retenir de rire. Au moment ou le kendoka s'apprêtait à dégainer Mugen pour corriger Lavi, l'écran se ralluma et le visage du maître de Kanda apparu: "Au fait, j'exige que tu assume ta couverture correctement! " puis repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Kanda m'entraîna dehors, visiblement en colère, et comme à son habitude, silencieux. Il s'apprêtait à rentrer à l'hotel avec j'imagine, la ferme intention d'y rester cloitré quand une voix vint vous interpeller, mon regard se posa alors sur la personne qui nous avait appelé, elle venait d'une calèche spatieuse, très luxueuse. La personne qui était à l'intérieur n'était autre que l'homme qui nous avait invité hier et profité de notre absence pour poser des caméras dans notre chambre. Un valet vint ouvrir la porte de la calèche et l'homme nous invita à y entrer. Je regardai autur de moi, jettant des regards à Kanda et imaginant ce qu'il pouvait penser. Je remarquai ensuite la réaction des gens alentours, ils s'écartaient, fuyaient presque la confrentation avec notre rue, comme s'ils craiganaient quelque chose. Nous montions donc dans cette calèche, Kanda passant avant moi, et lorsque ce fut mon tour d'entrer, je vis les regards effrayés, presque compatissants des passants, comme pour nous prévenir, je ne savais pas ce que nous allions faire, ni ce qui nous attendais, mais je sentais un vent glacé, comme un mauvais pressentiment, et cela m'inquiétais...

**Voilà! Le deuxième chapitre aussi est enfin terminé, et il est un peu moins longs que le premier.**

**Hell: c'est marrant, c'est la première fois que je me sens si contente d'avoir fini un deuxième chapitre! w  
**

**masaari: C'est ptètre parce que c'est la première fois que t'en écrit un. -_-"**

**Hell: méchanteuh! Tu verra je vais me défoncé pour le chapitre 3!!!**

**masaari: J'ai hâte de voir ça...**

**masaari et Hell: en tout cas merci de lire et continuez à nous donnez votre avis s'il vous plait! Le troisième chapitre contiendra plus de rebondissement (peut-être) et plus de détails sur l'évolution des relations entre les personnages.**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, merci et au chapitre 3!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bon, c'est reparti pour le chapitre 3, avec Hell qui est toujours à mes côté. Déjà nous voudrions nous excuser pour les erreurs du chapitres deux, en espérant que ça ne vous a pas dérangé pour la lecture. Bon, ceci étant clair, place au chapitre !**

Il y avait quelque chose de lugubre dans le bruit que faisaient les roues sur le pavé, et le silence qui régnait dans la calèche n'arrangeait rien à la situation pour Miranda qui était assise entre Kanda et un homme de main, et en face d'elle, cet homme, semblant la fixer et affichant ce sourire angoissant. Afin d'éviter son regard, elle jeta un œil par la fenêtre, mais même en détournant ses yeux, elle se sentait toujours observée. Kanda remarqua que la jeune femme, tendue, serrait entre ses doigts le bout d'une de ses manches, et il lisait dans son regard une certaine anxiété: "qu'est-ce qui lui arrive encore ?" Se dit-il. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui poser la question, mais cela l'énervait de la voir aussi nerveuse. Son regard se porta alors sur la personne qui était en face de lui, et il remarqua aussi le sourire de ce dernier. Cependant contrairement à Miranda, le jeune homme n'avait pas l'impression qu'il était lugubre, mais plutôt moqueur. Ainsi, plus il regardait cet homme, plus il avait l'impression qu'il se moquait de lui, et plus cela l'agaçait:

-Dites-moi, on peut savoir où on va? commença-t-il

-Étant donné que vous n'avez pas dîné avec moi hier soir, je souhaiterais vous avoir vous et votre fiancée à déjeuner.

"On dirait que c'est nous qu'il veut manger..." pensa Miranda, un léger frisson lui passant dans le dos.

-Par ailleurs...repris l'homme, gardant son atypique sourire...j'aimerais savoir ce que vous faisiez dehors à une heure aussi matinale.

-Vous devez le savoir vu que vous nous avez épié toute la nuit. trancha le kendoka.

Cette phrase jeta un froid entre les convives, Miranda quant à elle était abasourdi par le franc parler de son partenaire de mission. Elle sembla d'ailleurs vouloir s'excuser mais l'homme, qui n'avait même pas sourcillé prit la parole:

-Je vois que vous êtes très futés, ce n'est rien de plus qu'une précaution, je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose de fâcheux sans que je ne sois au courant.

-Une précaution au cas où nous voudrions changer de camp? Après tout, nous sommes ici pour affaire, et tout ce que nous avons fait jusqu'ici c'est vous rencontrer dans le cadre de stupide invitation.

-Il semblerait que vous soyez toujours aussi grossier, pourtant vous vous êtes assez bien amusé hier soir avec cette jeune femme.

Les deux jeunes exorcistes, surpris, se mirent tout à coup à rougir.

-Aurais-je touché un point sensible? conclu l'homme.

Miranda due retenir Kanda de se lever et de dégainer mugen, elle n'avait aucune envie de le voir faire un scandale. L'homme de main qui était à sa droite posa alors sa main sur un gonflement du coté droit de son manteau, mais lorsqu'il jeta un œil à son chef, ce dernier hocha la tête et il retira sa main. Lorsqu'il se rassit, la jeune allemande entrevit une arme, se calmant d'un seul coup, elle saisit le bras de Kanda entre les siens, presque machinalement:

-Veuillez l'excuser, c'est la faim qui le met dans tout ses états, si nous pouvions arriver vite...

-Soit! Nous ferons le plus vite possible, rétorqua l'homme

-Miranda qu'est-ce que tu... tenta de dire Kanda

-Kanda-kun, cet homme est dangereux. chuchota la jeune femme

-Je m'en contrefout qu'il...

-Pense à la mission et au maréchal Tiedoll.

Il y eu soudain un déclic dans la tête du jeune homme, il imaginait son maître en train de le sermonner sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas su se contrôler sur une mission aussi simple, tout en répétant son prénom à tout bout de champ et sur le ton stupide qu'il avait l'habitude d'employer dans ce genre de situation. Il se calma alors, retirant brutalement son bras de l'étreinte de Miranda en lâchant son traditionnel: "tch...". La jeune femme soupira en souriant légèrement, cependant l'atmosphère était toujours pesante, et c'était très désagréable pour elle de ne rien pouvoir faire.

La calèche s'arrêta enfin, lorsqu'elle en sortit, elle remarqua qu'ils se trouvaient devant une grande bâtisse blanche, que l'on pouvait apercevoir derrière un énorme portail. L'homme les invita à entrer, les installant ensuite à une terrasse où se trouvait une large table et plusieurs chaises. Il s'assit et regarda Miranda avec un sourire:

-Voudriez-vous vous joindre à moi?

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, la jeune allemande se mit à bafouiller, lorsqu'elle sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de ses épaules, elle se tourna et vit Kanda, un sourire arrogant et dédaigneux au visage:

-désolé mais ce ne sera pas possible.

-K-Kanda-kun?

-De quel droit lui imposez-vous votre opinion? Demanda l'homme, effaçant soudainement son sourire

-A-attendez, ça ne... tenta de placer Miranda

-Miranda m'appartient. Rétorqua Kanda, et elle restera avec moi.

-Je vous trouve bien sûr de vous.

-E-écoutez, je peux m'assoir entre vous deux, c'est plus simple non?

Elle se plaça donc sur une chaise entre le kendoka et le maître des lieux, se sentant stupide et gênée. Elle détestait se trouver dans de telles situations, et pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ce soit avec Kanda que cela lui arrive? Mais ses réflexions furent coupées par le claquement de doigts, quelques minutes après, des domestiques apportaient des plats, des tasses et diverses autres choses. Il commencèrent à manger, Kanda faisant comme d'habitude la fine bouche, face à tout ce qui ne ressemblait pas de près ou de loin à du soba, ce qui n'avait pas l'air de plaire au maître d'hôte, qui lui jetait des regards réprimendants, auxquels le jeune homme ne faisait strictement pas attention. Mais l'aura dégagée par les deux hommes mettait la pauvre femme mal à l'aise car elle avait l'impression de s'enfoncer dans sa chaise, et à ce moment précis, c'est ce qu'elle aurait aimé faire. Mais voyant que les regards se focalisaient de nouveau sur elle, ne voulant pas se montrer grossière, elle entreprit de manger un des plat qui se trouvait devant elle...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kanda continuait à bouder ce qui se trouvait devant lui, pendant que Miranda goutait à tout, mine de rien, elle trouvait ça bon. Mais le regard perçant de Kanda vint la stopper dans son élan d'appétit, elle se tourna légèrement vers lui et remarqua qu'il l'observait comme pour dire "mais qu'est-ce que tu fout?", gênée, elle planta sa fourchette dans un des gâteaux qui se trouvaient sous son nez et le tendit au kendoka:

-Tu en veux? C'est très bon tu sais...

-Comme si j'al...

Mais la fourchette lui coupa la parole et la jeune femme la retira aussi vite qu'elle l'avait fait entrer dans sa bouche. Elle laissa le temps au jeune homme de mâcher et d'avaler pour anticiper sa réaction et voir si elle devrait fuir ou se réjouir. Un certain moment passa puis Kanda avala enfin, ne disant toujours rien, mais le fait qu'il n'avait plus l'air aussi contrarié qu'avant laissait penser qu'il avait aimé ce qu'il avait mangé, mais fière comme il était, il n'allait certainement rien dire et continuer à faire la fine bouche.

Kanda semblait d'ailleurs vouloir s'en aller, pendant que Miranda faisait la conversation, lui en avait assez de cette situation, et ne faisait que marmonner en attendant la fin du déjeuner, fin qui n'arriva que quelques heures plus tard. Ce moment vint enfin, pour le plus grand soulagement du kendoka, qui entra rapidement dans la calèche pendant que Miranda remerciait et s'excusait pour le comportement de son "fiancé", mais le maître des lieu lui répondit qu'il n'en tenait pas rigueur et lui déposa un baiser sur la main avant de fermer la porte de la calèche derrière elle.

Plus tard, sur le chemin du retour, Kanda n'avait toujours rien dit, la jeune allemande tenta alors de remonter l'ambiance et lui demanda:

-Kanda-kun...Tu es contrarié..?

-...

-Tu ne t'es pas amusé?

-Toi si apparemment...

-Moi? Q-qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

-Toi et Mr Tout Sourire, vous avez l'air d'avoir des atomes crochus.

-Q-q-quoi?! Mais non, je-je...

-Tch...laisse tomber...

Cette phrase signifiait que le jeune homme n'avait plus l'intention de répondre à son interlocutrice, ainsi, le calme et le silence, atmosphère tant aimé de Kanda, regna de nouveau. Et pendant que Miranda réfléchissait, ou était perdue dans ses pensées; aucun des deux passagers ne remarqua que leur véhicule avait changé de direction, se dirigeant vers la sortie de la ville. Et ce n'est qu'après une dizaine de minute que le kendoka se rendit lui même compte de ce détail. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit qu'il n'y avait plus personne au commande. Il entreprit alors de passer par la fenêtre pour saisir les rênes, mais une explosion se fit entendre à l'arrière, ce qui affola les chevaux et les fit accélérer vers un pont, calèche passa sur ce dernier, mais à peine y étaient-ils monté qu'une seconde explosion, beaucoup plus importante, détruisit le véhicule dans une détonation et une explosion, faisant effondrer le pont et entraînant les chevaux dans la chute...

Kanda avait heureusement réussi à sauter hors de la calèche, emmenant Miranda avec lui. Ils étaient maintenant suspendu dans le vide, le jeune homme se retenant de tomber en tenant d'une main Mugen qu'il avait planté dans la parois rocheuse et il tenait la jeune allemande de son autre main. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il la retenait, mais il le faisait, la serrant pour ne pas la lâcher. Il tenta de se remonter mais la jeune femme glissa, tombant dans le vide à son tour, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse suivre le même chemin que leur véhicule, le kendoka lui saisit la main, mais elle glissait. S'énervant, il tira la main de Miranda, la remontant: "Écoute moi bien, je ne vais pas y rester à cause de toi alors mets-y du tien!"

Il tira en poussant un grand cri, et réussi à remonter la jeune femme à son niveau, cette dernière se mit derrière lui et enroula le cou du jeune homme avec ses mains, elle s'agrippa de toutes ses forces: "ok, accroche-toi!". Miranda étant solidement agrippée, du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait, Kanda saisit de sa deuxième main la parois, retira son sabre pour le planter un peu plus haut, et se hisser au sommet. Après quelques minutes, les deux exorcistes réussirent par la force des bras de l'un, à s'en sortir. Lorsqu'ils furent tout les deux sur la terre ferme, Kanda posa ses mains sur le sol, essoufflé, Mugen posé près de lui. Il tenta alors de se lever et se rendi compte que Miranda était encore agrippée à lui, tremblante et effrayée. Il pensa d'abord à la pousser, mais voyant l'état de choc dans lequel elle était, il se ravisa.

La jeune femme était tétanisée, ne sachant pas réellement ce qu'elle faisait et où elle se trouvait à ce moment, elle s'accrochait simplement à ce qui lui semblait rassurant, et dans ce cas précis, il s'agissait de Kanda. Ce dernier se leva, la jeune allemande toujours agrippée à son cou, et il la porta sur son dos durant tout le chemin qui les menait vers la ville, et vers leur hôtel (autant dire que ça faisait du chemin...)

Lorsqu'ils furent à l'hôtel, aucun des deux exorcistes ne pensa à prévenir leur amis de leur arrivée. Entre temps, Miranda s'était décrispée, et lorsqu'elle arriva dans la chambre, Kanda la posa au sol. Elle tourna son regard vers ce dernier :

-K-Kanda-kun...merci...

-c'est pas la peine de me remercier...

-Si je...ton front...

-huh?

-Tu saignes...

Le jeune homme posa sa main sur son front et lorsqu'il regarda ses doigts, il y vit des tâches de sang. Son équipière se leva alors et lui prit la main pour l'emmener dans la salle de bain:

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Je vais te soigner...

-C'est pas la peine, je...

-J-j'insiste, tu m'as sauvé la vie, je dois au moins pouvoir faire ça.

Ne se débattant pas assez pour empêcher Miranda de l'entraîner dans la salle de bain, la jeune femme l'obligea, enfin, elle essaya de l'obliger s'assoir sur le bord de la baignoire et commença à chercher dans un placard une trousse de secours. Elle trouva simplement des pansements et quelques cotons, et alla chercher un peu d'eau et de l'alcool. Elle trempa l'un des cotons dans l'eau, nettoya la plaie du kendoka avant d'y appliquer un autre qu'elle avait trempé dans de l'alcool. Kanda grimaça un peu, puis Miranda posa un pansement. Elle passa doucement sa main sur ce dernier, dégageant ainsi le visage du jeune homme de sa frange, et elle se mit soudain à caresser ses cheveux. Le kendoka saisit alors la main de la jeune allemande, pour ensuite la lâcher et plonger son regard dans le sien. Il passa alors sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme et se levant, il l'embrassa...

Mais la voix de Lavi derrière la porte de la salle de bain vint les interrompre, car, comme s'il se réveillait, Kanda s'écarta rapidement de sa partenaire, et se dirigea vers la porte sans lui adresser un mot, ni un regard avant de sortir. Miranda quant à elle, resta seule un moment, posant le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres, se demandant si elle avait rêvé...Lorsqu'elle entra dans la chambre, la même scène que la veille, Kanda semblant endormi, elle, ne sachant plus que jamais si elle pouvait se coucher auprès de lui, et ce sentiment de gêne qui avait décuplé.

Elle alla vers la fenêtre, observant les lumières de la ville, la vie nocturne des habitants, et observant surtout ce jeune homme endormi et dont le visage était éclairé par la lune, cherchant à le cerner, et tentant de savoir pourquoi, lorsqu'elle l'observait à cet instant, elle ne ressentait plus la même chose qu'auparavant, pourquoi elle ne ressentait plus autant de peur, de gêne, ou de honte, mais plutôt la volonté de le comprendre, de le frôler, de le toucher, de lui plaire...de devenir sienne...

**Voilà! Le chapitre 3 est terminé! **

**masaari: enfin! Je croyais qu'on ne le finirais jamais!**

**Hell: avec un génie comme moi pour te donner de l'inspi ? Tu rigole!**

**masaari: ouais...j'ai une idée tiens, la prochaine fois tu tape, pour inverser les rôles!**

**Hell: Pourquoi pas! Le chapitre 4, totalement écrit par moi! Mouahahahahahaha...tu pourras m'aider quand même? *tête toute choupi***

**masaari: On verra...**

**masaari et Hell: merci de votre patience et de votre fidélité, et n'oubliez pas de nous donner votre avis concernant ce chapitre! Sur ce, nous vous disons à la prochaine!!!!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Le chapitre 4, encore écrit par moi et Hell, et pour une fois c'est moi qui lui dicte,lui donne des idées, allongée sur le lit avec un soda pendant qu'elle se tuera à taper! Je sais, c'est pas gentil de ma part, mais si la majorité des auteurs de fanfiction peuvent le faire, Hell devra s'y mettre! Bon, ceci étant dit, place au chapitre 4!**

La journée avait l'air d'avoir bien avancée, car lorsque Miranda se réveilla, le soleil était déjà haut et la rue était assez animée. Elle était assise sur une chaise (elle n'avait pas osé entrer dans le lit avec Kanda), et remarqua que le jeune homme n'était plus là. Elle se leva en se frottant les yeux, avançant vers la fenêtre pour jeter un œil. Elle vit tout à coup l'homme qui les avait invité à déjeuner et qui par la même occasion, avait tenté de les éliminer, ce dernier l'aperçut à travers la vitre et lui adressa un sourire, montrant qu'il était surpris de la voir certes, mais restant toujours aussi lugubre. Une forte angoisse s'immisça alors en elle, comment allait-elle s'en sortir s'il tentait encore de l'agresser ? Kanda n'étant pas là, elle n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir, sauf si elle réussissait à contacter Lenalee et les autres, mais elle ne voyait aucun golem à l'horizon. Elle recula fébrilement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle cogne quelque chose, elle se retourna et vit, à son grand soulagement, Kanda. Ce dernier voyant la peur dans le regard de la jeune femme pensa d'abord qu'il s'agissait de lui, puis entrevoyant la présence qui l'effrayait tant, il afficha un sourire tout aussi effrayant:

-Mr Tout Sourire hein...

-Kanda-kun, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

-Rien, juste causer...

-huh?

-Reste ici si tu as peur, ce sera pas long...

-Attend, ce n'est pas la peine, il s'en va…

En effet, Mr Tout Sourire (on va l'appeler comme ça ^^ ) s'en allait, remontant dans son véhicule et faisant un signe de la main aux deux jeune gens. Après quelsues instants à suivre des yeux cet individu, Miranda s'adressa à Kanda:

-K-kanda-kun, doit-on continuer la mission ?

-Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

-Mais hier, nous…nous avons failli mourir et…

-Ce n'est pas différent de ce qui nous arrive dans les autres missions, et de toute façon, tu crois vraiment que Komui va nous laisser abandonner cette mission ?

-Non, mais je…tu as raison, excuse moi…

Miranda s'assit sur le lit en mettant son point contre sa poitrine, son cœur battait assez rapidement, mais la présence de Kanda la rassurait. Son regard se posa sur son partenaire et elle vit que le pansement était encore là :

-Ton front va mieux ? Tu as gardé le pansement.

-J'allais bien depuis le début, tu t'inquiète trop pour les autres et pas assez pour toi.

-C'est peut-être vrai…

La jeune femme afficha un sourire triste, puis se levant, elle adressa ce sourire à Kanda. Elle remarqua ensuite que le jeune homme avait dans ses mains des paquets, elle regarda à l'intérieur et y vit de la nourriture :

-Tu es allé faire des courses ?

- Je ne savais pas à quelle heure tu allais te réveiller alors j'ai anticipé.

-C'est pour…moi…?

-Ne te méprends pas, si je fais ça, ce n'est pas parce que je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est parce ce que j'ai besoin que tu sois en pleine forme, je ne veux pas revivre le même fiasco qu'hier.

-Merci…

Son sourire triste disparut alors pour faire place à un sourire sincère et chaleureux, mais elle se sentait gênée par quelque chose, elle ne savait pas si elle devait aborder le sujet de ce qui s'était passé hier soir, ou si elle devait se taire. Prenant les paquets des mains de son interlocuteur, elle alla les poser sur une table proche d'elle et tenta malgré tout de parler du baiser furtif de la veille :

-Kanda-kun, je peux te poser une question ?

-mmh…

-C'est…je voudrais te parler de…de ce qui s'est passé hier soir…enfin…

-Comme s'il y avait quoi que ce soit à dire.

-Pardon ?

-Il n'y a rien à dire, nous étions trop dans notre rôle et c'est tout.

-ah…euh, oui…tu as raison…

Le jeune homme ne voyait pas l'expression de déception qui avait prit place sur le visage de Miranda lorsqu'elle prononça cette phrase. Elle tenta de se ressaisir et se retourna vers son partenaire : « Je vais prendre une douche et je nous préparerais ça après. » dit-elle en souriant. Elle alla donc vers la salle de bain, et fermant la porte, Kanda se retrouva seul. Il soupira et mit sa main sur son front, à l'endroit où la jeune allemande avait posé le pansement. Il avait beau le nier, lui aussi pensait à ce qui s'était passé la veille, et à ce qui aurait pu arriver si Lavi ne les avait pas interrompu...

Miranda avait préféré prendre une douche plutôt qu'un bain, et ce afin de se remettre les idée en place. Pourquoi se sentait-elle si mal, après tout il n'a jamais été question que d'une mission, elle et Kanda étaient sous couverture, et rien de plus. Alors pourquoi était-elle sur le point de pleurer ? Elle se sentait stupide de fondre en larme pour une chose aussi insignifiante qu'un baiser. Elle se surpris même à revisualiser la scène... Peut-être n'avait-ce été qu'un baiser sans importance, mais il avait compté pour elle...

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, Miranda remarqua l'objectif de la caméra qui était posé sur le coin de la fenêtre, elle avait presque oublié sa présence. Kanda, qui la voyait fixé quelque chose s'approcha, et remarqua à son tour l'objectif, il saisit mugen et y planta la lame:

-K-kanda-kun?! Mais qu'est-ce que...?

-ça ne nous est plus d'aucune utilité, je ne vois pas pourquoi on s'en encombrerait...

Le jeune homme arracha l'appareil de la fenêtre et le lança à Miranda: "jette-le...je vais voir les autres en face. Au fait, au cas où tu aurais besoin de me contacter si Mr Tout Sourire revenait..." Il mit sa main dans sa poche et sortit une oreillette qu'il lança à sa partenaire avant de sortir de la pièce.

Tenant l'oreillette dans sa main, la jeune femme regardait sans savoir pourquoi la porte, peut-être pensait-elle qu'il allait revenir pour quelque raison que ce soit, mais secouant la tête et se tapotant légèrement les joues, elle se retourna vers les paquets que le kendoka avait ramené, avec l'idée d'en faire quelque chose de bon, ou du moins d'essayer...

------------------------------x-----------------------------

Kanda quant à lui était arrivé devant l'entrée du bâtiment en face de l'hôtel, il se retourna et jeta un œil par la fenêtre de leur chambre qu'on apercevait de là où il était, se demandant ce que faisait sa partenaire, puis il secoua lui aussi la tête, s'interrogeant sur ce qui lui arrivait, pourquoi se souciait-il d'elle? Ce n'était qu'une exorciste comme les autres après tout, c'était ainsi qu'il la voyait depuis le début, et elle était plus inutiles que les autres dans la majorité des cas. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de penser à d'elle, non pas comme il la voyait auparavant, mais comme une simple femme..? Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle où se trouvaient ses amis, Allen et Lavi étaient en train de jouer aux carte, et à la tête que faisait Allen, son coté obscur avait prit le dessus, pendant que le jeune bookman, lui, voyait terrorisé, sa défaite. Timoty et Chaoji observaient la scène, stupéfait, et Marie s'amusait de la situation:

-Kanda, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Je suis venu parler à Komui.

-Il ne nous a pas encore contacté.

-Appelez-le...

-En fait depuis l'incident visuel entre toi, lui et le maréchal Tiedoll, il ne nous contacte que rarement.

-Trouvez un moyen, mais je dois lui parler...

-Au fait comment va Miranda?

-ça va, elle est dans la chambre et...

Il se tourna alors vers la fenêtre condamné où l'on pouvait entrevoir leur chambre, il y regarda un moment et remarqua que la jeune femme n'était pas dans la pièce. Étonné et inquiet, il sortit précipitamment sans attendre l'appel de son Intendant. Arrivé dans la chambre, il ne vit personne, l'oreillette posé sur le lit et les paquets en désordre sur la table. Il sortit alors et commença à la chercher, se disant que distraite comme elle était, elle s'était perdue en allant chercher quelque chose... Mais une heure passa sans qu'il ne la vit, il retourna alors à l'hôtel, se disant qu'elle s'était fait kidnappée par Mr Tout Sourire et ses hommes, il contacta alors Lenalee et les autres pour savoir s'ils ne l'avaient pas repéré:

-Elle se trouve à quelques mètres de toi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, ça fait une heure que je la cherche!

-Tu es sûr, attends nous...

lorsque la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, il vit la jeune femme qui portait un sac en papier. Il se précipita alors vers elle, la plaquant contre le mur, ses deux bras l'empêchant de passer. La jeune allemande, surprise, serrait entre ses bras le sac, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait:

-K-kanda-kun, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

-Tu te fout de moi, ça fait une heure que je te cherche et je... Kanda? Tu l'as trouvé?

Entendant la voix de ses amis, il se calma et repris son air sérieux de d'habitude, empêchant malgré tout la jeune femme de passer: "c'est bon je l'ai retrouvé...". Puis il recoupa la communication et réancra son regard dans celui de Miranda, qui elle n'avait toujours pas compris

-Tu m'explique où tu étais?

-J-je...j'étais sur le point de préparer ce que tu avais ramené m-mais... il manquait quelque chose et je suis allée faire des courses...

-Mais encore?

-Et-et sur le chemin, je me suis perdu...

Kanda prit cette phrase comme une claque, la solution qu'il avait entrevu depuis le début était la bonne, il avait juste été dépassé par les évènements. Comment cela avait-il pu lui arriver, à lui, celui qui gardait constamment son sang froid, celui qui ne se souciait de personne mis à part de lui-même? Et surtout, pourquoi cela lui était-il arrivé avec elle?

-Kanda-kun, je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire t'inquiéter je...

-moi m'inquiéter, ce sont les autres qui s'inquiétaient... (vilain menteur -_-) Et puis pourquoi t'as pas emmené l'oreillette que je t'ai laissé?

-Mais je...je pensais que ça n'allait pas prendre longtemps, je...pardon, depuis ce baiser je ne me sens pas bien...

Encore ce baiser, croyait-elle vraiment que ça ne l'avait pas affecté lui aussi, mais il n'en faisait pas une affaire d'Etat pour autant. Une veine pulsant sur son front montrait à quel point il était en colère, mais tentant de se calmer, il demanda à la jeune femme ce qu'elle était allé cherché:

-et bien je...hum, pour te remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie, je voulais te préparer quelque chose que tu apprécierais, mais...mais il manquait quelques ingrédients pour la sauce, et je suis allé en chercher, mais, je me suis...perdu...

Kanda avait mit sa main sur la bouche de la jeune femme de façon à ce qu'elle ne parle plus, il était troublé. Elle voulait préparer quelque chose pour lui ? Il regarda dans le sac qu'elle avait entre les main et y vit certains des ingrédients utiles à la préparation de la sauce du soba. Il reposa alors son regard sur sa partenaire, voyant dans son regard de l'incompréhension, il retira donc sa main:

-Tu aurais du me prévenir avant de partir comme ça...

-Pardon, mais je ne voulais pas te contrarié...je...

La pauvre femme voulait s'excuser, mais elle savait qu'elle aurait beau le faire une centaine de fois, cela ne changerait rien à la situation. Elle bafouilla quelque chose puis se mit à rougir, remontant sa main pour placer une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et se mit à regarder le sol. Le jeune homme n'avait pas encore retiré ses bras, observant l'expression pleine de honte de cette dernière. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver belle même dans cette situation, de vouloir la rassurer, même si son égaux lui disait de se taire...Il voulait la frôler... la toucher... il posa alors sa main sur celle de la jeune femme, et approcha son visage du sien. Cette dernière, ne sachant pas ce qui se passait, voulut reculer, mais plaquée contre le mur, elle ne pouvait bouger, "Kanda-k..." tenta-elle de dire, mais les lèvres du kendoka étouffèrent les mots...

Prenant gout à cette sensation, Miranda se laissa faire, lâchant le sac qui était dans sa main. Kanda ouvrit la porte de la chambre et y entra avec la jeune femme en continuant à l'embrasser. Dans l'atmosphère de ce baiser passionné, la voix de Lavi se fit entendre dans l'oreillette de l'exorciste: "Yuu, on a réussi à avoir Komui et..." Mais ne prenant pas compte de ce qu'il avait entendu, il la retira et la laissa tomber au sol. Il descendit ses mains, positionnant l'une d'elle sur le bas du dos de sa partenaire et l'autre derrière sa nuque. Il la fit tomber sur le lit, remontant sa robe le long de sa cuisse. Cependant la jeune allemande entendit la voix de Lavi sur l'oreillette qui se trouvait près d'elle et tenta de stopper le jeune homme:

-Kan-Kanda-kun, il faudrait peut-être répondre...

-Plus tard...

Il prit l'oreillette et la jeta plus loin, continuant de découvrir la constitution anatomique de sa "fiancée". Il remonta sa main vers la fermeture de la robe de cette dernière et commença à déboutonner...

---------------------------------------------------------x----------------------------------------------------------------

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Miranda ouvrit les yeux, sentant une apaisante chaleur auprès d'elle, sa main dans celle d'une autre personne. Elle se redressa légèrement et vit le visage de Kanda, en face du sien, endormi, ou faisant semblant, la lumière de l'après-midi éclairant son visage. Elle lâcha la main de ce dernier, tenant le drap afin de se couvrir, elle se tourna vers une horloge, même si le temps lui importait peu à cet instant... Elle s'assit, recroquevillant ses jambes, observant Kanda, elle aurait pu se demander si elle rêvait, si ce qui s'était passé n'avait été qu'un illusion, si ce jeune homme devant elle était vraiment Kanda...Mais elle ne voulait pas se poser de questions, elle souhaitait simplement profiter de ce moment si agréable...Si paisible...

Mais comme les bonnes choses ont toujours une fin, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, l'expulsant de son doux coma. Elle se leva, et chercha ses vêtements. Malheureusement, elle ne trouvait que ses sous-vêtement, du moins le bas, dans l'action, Kanda avait du jeter le reste quelque part. Elle ramassa alors une chemise blanche et l'enfila. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se mit à boutonner qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de celle du jeune homme, mais il était trop tard pour reculer, elle était devant la porte. La jeune femme inspira, puis entre-ouvrit la porte et vit...Lavi et Timoty:

-L-lavi-kun?

-Miranda, tu n'aurais pas vu Yuu?

-Euh-ah...non, il est sortit il y a plusieurs heures et n'est pas encore revenu...p-pourquoi?

-Il n'a pas répondu à nos messages donc on se demandait...c'est pas une chemise d'homme ça? Demanda le bookman en pointant du doigt le vêtement que portait son amie

-hein? N-n-non, je...

-Miranda, tu n'aurais pas invité d'homme en l'absence de Yuu, hein...Continua-t-il en souriant malicieusement.

-Q-Quoi?! Pas du tout, je-je-jamais!

Timoty, qui ne s'intéressait pas à ce que disait les deux adultes regarda à travers l'espace que Miranda ne cachait pas et vit un pied sur le lit, ce dernier bougea. La jeune femme remarquant les tentatives d'observation de l'enfant:

-Bon, je suis sûre qu'il reviendra vite, je...euh, je lui dirais d'aller vous voir, au revoir...

-Miranda?

-Oui..?

-Le sac, on l'a ramassé tout à l'heure, c'est à toi je pense.

-Ah... merci!

Prenant le sac, elle claqua la porte au nez des deux garçons. Elle s'effondra le long de la porte, lâchant un long soupir de soulagement. Dans l'ascenseur, Timoty regarda Lavi comme pour lui poser une question:

-Dis, est-ce que tu l'as vu?

-Quoi?

-Le pied qui était sur le lit, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la chambre. C'était peut-être Kanda...

-Tu plaisante? Yuu et Miranda? Ce serait comme le feu et la glace...Et puis si Miranda avait des liaisons secrètes, on le saurait!

_Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pensait..._

La jeune femme leva la tête et vit Kanda, ce dernier prit le sac qu'elle avait dans les mains et le posa sur la table avant d'aller chercher ses vêtements. Il s'habilla et remarqua qu'il lui manquait quelque chose, puis, se tournant vers la jeune allemande, il se mit à sourire. Entre temps elle s'était levé, mais n'avait pas bougé de la porte, voyant le kendoka aller dans sa direction, elle regarda la chemise qu'elle portait et comprit pourquoi il s'approchait. Lorsqu'il fut en face d'elle, tout ce qu'elle fit était déboutonner le vêtement, il mit alors ses mains sur les siennes, et les retira, déboutonnant lui même la chemise. Il l'enfila ensuite à son tour:

-Qui c'était?

-Lavi et Timoty, tu devrais d'ailleurs aller les voir...

Avant que le jeune homme ne réponde quoi que ce soit, des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière la porte, approchant d'abord, puis repartant. Kanda alla ouvrir la porte et trouva un papier, comme à leur arrivée:

_Vous êtes invités à participer à un évènement très importante,_

_Tenue de circonstance nécessaire.  
_

_Ne soyez pas en retard..._

**Voilà! Le chapitre 4 est fini!!! **

**Hell: ça m'a tuer de taper tout ça, mais je suis contente de mon boulot! C'est même plutôt long.  
**

**masaari: j'avoue, tu as fait du bon boulot, je suis fière de toi, et pour une fois, j'ai rien à te reprocher.**

**masaari et Hell: merci d'avoir lu, n'oubliez pas de nous donner votre avis concernant ce chapitre!!!! Sur ce, nous vous disons à la prochaine!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Le chapitre 5, déjà! Et c'est le dernier! Hell et moi voulions vous remercier pour votre fidélité et les commentaires que vous nous avez laissé ^////^, ça nous a vraiment motivé pour continuer sur notre lancée, donc nous espérons réussir à combler vos attente avec ce dernier chapitre. Bon, à présent, place à l'histoire!**

Les deux jeunes gens venaient de recevoir le message, perplexe face à son contenu. Kanda observait toujours le papier, puis se tournant vers Miranda:

-Une invitation, il croit vraiment qu'on va retourner chez lui?

-C'est peut-être un piège...

-Bien sûr que s'en est un, personne n'inviterait des gens qu'il a essayé de tuer, sauf pour retenter le coup.

-On devrait aller en parler aux autres, ils sauront ce qu'il faut faire...

Après s'être habillée, Miranda suivit Kanda pour aller prévenir leurs compagnons qui se trouvaient en face. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ces derniers étaient encore en pleine discussion avec Komui, pendant que Timoty, pas vraiment intéressé par ce qui se disait, était assis sur une courte étagère, et balançait ses jambes. Il se tourna en direction des deux jeunes gens lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, jetant un regard plein de suspicion à Kanda. Ce dernier ne s'en formalisa pas vraiment, rejoignant le groupe en pleine discussion:

-Yuu! On te cherchait justement! Commença Lavi en accueillant le kendoka

-Je sais, Miranda me l'a dit. Répondit ce dernier.

-Kanda, qu'en est-il de la mission? Demanda Komui, avant que Lavi ne réplique

-Nous avons reçu un message de Mr Tout Sourire.

-Mr Tout Sourire?

-Longue histoire, enfin bref, c'est un rendez-vous pour la vente. Il n'y a pas d'heure marquée donc on ne sais pas vraiment.

-C'est peut-être un piège.

-C'est pour ça qu'on est ici.

-Bon...Peut-être que vous devriez y allier...mais s'il s'agit encore d'un piège, ce serait bête d'y foncer tête baissé.

-Alors?

-Le mieux serait que vous n'y alliez pas, et nous enverrons quelqu'un pour subtiliser les innocences pendant la nuit.

-Et s'il ne s'agit pas d'innocence, l'exorciste pourrait se faire capturer pour rien.

-C'est vrai...Bon! Vous irez là-bas en continuant à jouer votre rôle, en emmenant le faux payement. Je doute qu'il ose faire quoi que ce soit étant donné la présence des autres acheteurs potentiels, et dans le cas contraire, comme vous avez déjà échapper à l'une de ses tentatives, j'imagine que vous pourrez y faire face une seconde fois.

Cette étape étant réglée, Komui établi le rôle de chacun des exorcistes durant les heures qui suivraient. Kanda s'adossa à un mur, près de Timoty, ce dernier le fixait comme pour lui dire "je sais!" , il n'y fit de nouveau pas attention, mais le fait de sentir les regards presque obsessionnel de l'enfant l'énerva:

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me fixes comme ça ?! Dit-il, gardant son calme légendaire

-Je sais! Répliqua Timoty

-hein?

-Je sais!

-Tu sais quoi ?!

-Ce que tu ne veux pas que je sache!

-Et c'est quoi ?!

-Ce que je sais que tu ne veux pas que je sache parce que tu le sais aussi!

Une veine commençait à apparaitre sur le front du jeune homme, témoignant de son manque de patience. Mais cela n'avait pas l'air d'affecter le jeune garçon qui regardait Kanda d'un air moqueur et malicieux:

-Écoute-moi bien avorton, tu vas me dire de quoi tu parle ou je...

-Kanda, on devrais y aller, l'heure tourne et on ne sait pas ce qui peut se passer entre temps. L'interpella Miranda.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la jeune femme, il aurait aimé en coller une à Timoty, mais c'est une chose qu'il prévoyait de faire à son retour...

Arrivés à leur chambre, les deux exorcistes se préparèrent, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qui les attendait. Ils emportèrent un oreillette chacun, et lorsqu'ils allèrent chez Mr TouT Sourire, Lavi et les autres envoyèrent des golem afin de constamment garder un oeil sur eux. Ils sortirent alors tout les deux, prêt à se diriger vers leur mission quand Miranda interpella son partenaire:

-hum...Kanda-kun?

-mmmh?

-Comment vas-t-on y aller?

-....

-En marchant?

-Hors de question, je t'ai porté la dernière fois et c'était fatiguant...

-alors...?

Une voix familière vint alors couper la jeune femme dans sa phrase, il s'agissait de Marie, un des golem avait repéré une calèche se dirigeant vers eux, ce qui se révéla être vrai car à peine avait-il arrêté de parler que la forme du véhicule se profila, s'arrêtant devant les deux jeunes gens. Lorsque la calèche s'arrêta devant eux, ils aperçurent deux autres personnes à l'intérieur, une femme blonde et un homme d'une trentaine d'année. Et lorsqu'ils entrèrent, l'accueil fut assez glacial, en effet, les deux personnes assises leur jetèrent des regards suspicieux, voir hostile. Kanda, lui, n'y fit pas attention, il n'avait que faire de leur présence, mais Miranda elle, se sentait mal à l'aise se demandant s'il s'agissait d'acheteurs potentiels. La jeune femme blonde ne prêta aucun regard à la jeune allemande, préférant jeter son dévolu sur son "fiancé", ce qu'elle ne manquait pas de faire remarquer par ses sourire et ses regards entreprenants.

Le kendoka ne réagissait pas, sa partenaire elle, n'aimait pas vraiment ce qui se passait, mais timide comme elle était, elle ne disait rien, souhaitant intérieurement que la blonde cesse ce petit jeu. Ils étaient encore loin d'arriver, la femme continuait son petit manège jusqu'à ce que Miranda, exaspérée, se mit à soupirer, là, sa voisine entreprit la conversation: "Bonjour, je m'appelle Evangelia, vous devez être Miranda Lotto."

La jeune femme observait son interlocutrice d'un air interrogateur, regardant la main qu'elle lui tendait. Elle la saisit finalement, se forçant presque à sourire:

-oui, mais comment savez-vous que...

-J'ai fait mes recherches sur mes principaux concurrents, vous ne semblez pas bien effrayante. Répondit-elle, malicieusement, et je présume que ce jeune homme charmant est Yuu Kanda, votre...

-Mon fiancé, c'est exact.

Elle avait prononcé ces paroles comme une interdiction, ce qui d'ailleurs étonna Kanda, et l'étonna elle-même. La jeune blonde qui montrait une expression de surprise se remit à sourire, comme si elle n'avait rien entendu des mots de l'allemande: "Il est vraiment charmant, on en mangerait."

Les deux jeunes femmes semblaient se disputer psychologiquement le jeune homme qui, à cet instant précis, se sentait comme un morceau de viande. L'homme qui était devant lui ne s'était pas encore présenté et ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de le faire, il souriait comme pour se moquer de la conversation des deux femmes, sans réellement s'impliquer. Il regardait à travers la fenêtre, reposant sa tête sur sa main, puis se rendant compte du regard de Kanda, il se tourna:

-Je peux vous aider?

-...

-Vous êtes aussi bavard qu'on le dit à ce que je vois.

-Je vois que vous avez fait des recherches vous aussi.

-Dans ce genre de commerce, mieux vaut savoir contre qui on va batailler, vous ne croyez pas?

-oui...

La réponse sonna comme un conclusion et comme la fin de cette courte conversation, le kendoka jeta alors un regard à Miranda, cette dernière, ne faisant qu'écouter le moulin à parole qui lui servait de voisine, soupira en espérant qu'elle ai soudainement une coupure de voix, mais bien sûr, cela n'arriva pas. La jeune femme tenta de voir s'ils étaient bientôt arrivés, le voyage ne lui avait pas parut long la première fois:

-Nous n'allons pas chez à la villa si c'est ce que vous vous demandez. Dit soudainement la jeune blonde comme devinant ce qu'elle pensait.

-huh?

-Vous ne devez pas participer souvent aux ventes ici, nous allons directement à l'entrepôt pour évaluer la marchandise.

-Je vois...

Un golem les suivait, gardant une vinghtaine de mètre de distance, car derrière, debout sur le manche de son maillet et suivi d' Allen et les autres, Lavi pistait le véhicule afin de prêter main forte aux deux exorcistes le moment venu.

-Lavi, tu les vois toujours?

-Oui, il sont à une quinzène de mètres de moi et ils ne sont pas seuls on dirait...

-Ami ou énnemi?

-Je n'en sais encore rien.

Le jeune bookman s'essuya le front, la chaleur commençait à l'affecter, en effet, ils avaient quitté la ville depuis plusieurs minutes, et s'étaient retrouvés dans une sorte de désert. Il retira son bandeau tout en continuant à veiller sur la calèche:

-Allen, pourquoi c'est moi qui les suit sous ce soleil?

-Parce que tu es le seul à pouvoir garder un oeil sur eux tout en les suivant de près, et puis te plaint pas, nous aussi on a chaud.

-pfff...l'attention du jeune homme se refocalisa soudain sur sa mission, Allen, il y a une sorte de grand bâtiment devant moi, la calèche a l'air de se diriger là-bas.

-Continu à les suivre, on te rejoint.

Et comme l'avait dit Lavi, la calèche s'arrêta devant ce qui ressemblait au portail de ce bâtiment, la jeune blonde sortit alors la première, passant devant Miranda, la bousculant presque, puis elle descendit, suivie de Kanda et de l'homme d'une trentaine d'année. Ils furent accueillis par Mr Tout Sourire et ses hommes de main puis escortés à l'intérieur. "ça y est, on est entré" chuchota discrètement Kanda dans son oreillette lorsqu'il fut à l'intérieur.

La pièce dans laquelle on les emmena contenait de nombreux cartons vides, il y avait aussi plusieurs autres personnes présentes, les deux exorcistes ne sachant pas s'il s'agissait d'acheteurs ou d'homme de main. Le plafond n'était qu'une parois en verre où l'on pouvait apercevoir le ciel et le soleil qui tapait assez fort. On les invita à s'assoir, ce qu'il firent, avant que Mr Tout Sourire ne se mettent à parler:

-Mesdames et messieurs, merci de vous être déplacer, comme vous devez le savoir, l'objet de la vente d'aujourd'hui est une reserve de source d'énergie, mais pas n'importe lesquelles: une seule d'entre elles est capable d'alimenter tout un quartier, l'ensemble peut faire fonctionner l'arme de destruction massive la plus puissante et lui donnerait assez de puissance pour détruire une ville et ses habitants...

Continuant son explication, il leva alors un linge où se trouvait une multitude des choses dont il parlait, mais Kanda et Miranda s'étonnèrent de voir qu'il ne s'agissait en rien d'innocence, ces sources d'energie étaient puissante, certes, mais pas aussi puissante que des innocences. La jeune allemande soupira de soulagement mais en étant un peu déçue qu'il ne s'agisse pas de ce qu'ils cherchaient. Mr Tout Sourire avait justement terminé son explication: "Je vous laisse réfléchir ou en parler quelques minutes avec vos associés et nous commenceront les anchères.". Et étant donné que la majorité des gens se levaient et allaient se concerter, Kanda et Miranda en profitèrent pour en faire de même, ainsi, ils s'éloignèrent légèrement:

-ça n'a rien à voir avec des innocence, on a plus rien à faire ici...

-huh? On va partir comme ça?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse encore ici?

-Je ne sais pas, je...je pensais qu'on allait faire quelque chose, ces choses sont trop dangereuses.

-c'est pas notre boulot, on devait simplement retrouver les innocences, et tu vois des innocences quelque part?

Miranda détestait quand il lui parlait de cette façon, elle avait l'impression qu'il la prenait pour une idiote, aujourd'hui plus que d'habitude. Elle savait qu'il avait raison en un sens mais ne pouvait accepter de partir sans rien faire de plus, la voix de Lavi et de Marie se firent alors entendre:

-Miranda, Kanda, nous sommes là, est-ce que les innocences sont encore là?

-Ce ne sont pas des innocences, ne vous fatiguez pas, on arrive. répondit le kendoka

-mais...tenta de placer sa partenaire, nous devrions essayer de les arrêter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprend pas dans "ce n'est pas notre boulot" ?!

-N'est-ce pas notre travail de protéger des vies? Ces choses peuvent détruire une ville entière et ses habitants, on ne peut pas laisser faire ça.

Un long silence passa entre les deux jeunes gens, elle avait marqué un point et Kanda ne pouvait pas le nier même si ce n'était pas l'aspect de son travail d'exorciste qui lui plaisait le plus:

-Elle a raison baKanda, nous devons intervenir.

-Ta gueule Moyashi...vous êtes fatigants...ok, mais si on se fait rétamer je te le ferais payer au centuple.

La jeune femme se mit à sourire en entendant cette réponse, hochant la tête comme pour accepter le triste sort qui l'attendais dans le cas d'un échec. Le jeune homme lui se mit à regarder autour de lui, puis se retournant vers sa partenaire et s'adressant aussi aux autres exorcistes:

-Il sont à peu près une quarantaine ici, sans compter les gorilles dehors.

Après avoir rompu la conversation, Kanda posa sa main sur mugen, prêt à dégainer, Miranda posa sa main sur cette dernière: "soit prudent..." Il se mit à sourire presque de façon arrogante: "Tu me dit ça en m'envoyant dans une mission suicide? Décidément tu t'occupe trop des autres et pas assez de toi même..." Il dégaina alors mugen: "...tu as de la chance que certain se préoccupe de toi...". Il avança alors, activant au passage son innocence, les personnes présentes se tournèrent alors vers lui, se demandant ce qui se passaient et les hommes de mains soudainement prêt à réagir:

-Mr Kanda, que faites....

-Bon, je sarais bref, soir vous vous rendez, soit je vous envoie en enfer...

-Vous croyez vraiment que je vais obéir? Vous êtes chez moi ici...

-D'accord, la seconde solution me semble la meilleure...

Mr Tout Sourire fit alors un mouvement de main, ce qui provoqua une ribambelle de coups de feu venant des hommes de main en direction de Kanda. Une épaisse fumée se forma alors, et lorsqu'elle se dissipa, il n'y avait personne. Le scintillement d'un objet se fit alors au plafond, le manieur de sabre atteri, brandissant son arme et affichant un sourire amusé. Il se mit à courir et passa en face des gardes du corps, ces derniers s'éffondrèrent après le passage du kendoka. Il restait encore de nombreux hommes de maisn, et l'un d'eux saisit le bras de Miranda, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, le bruit d'une lame fendant l'air se fit entendre, et il s'ecroula. La jeune femme se retourna et vit son partenaire derrière elle:

-Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique?!

-Pardon, j-je...

-Au lieu de t'excuser trouve un moyen de détruire ces trucs!

-euh, oui.

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, un grand nombre d'homme de main fit son appariton, le kendoka, déjà excédé par l'attitude de Miranda se mit à crier à travers son oreillette:

-Moyashi! C'est quand vous voulez!

-On vient de regler leur comte aux gardes devant!

-Magnez-vous! Dit-il en repoussant un ennemi.

Aussitôt dit, Lavi et Timoty firent leur apparition en fonçant à travers les vitres qui se trouvaient sur le plafond, faisant tomber des éclats de verre au sol, puis Marie, Lenalee, Allen et Chaoji ne tardèrent pas à faire leur entrée eux aussi, mais de façon plus traditionnelle, en passant par la porte. Voyant le nombre de garde à terre, Lavi se mit à se plaindre:

-Yuu, t'aurais pu en grder pour nous!

-Ta gueule, t'avais qu'à te ramener plus vite!

-C'est pas pour casser l'ambiance mais je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment.

Chaoji avait raison, car non seulement les hommes de mains se dirigeaient vers eux, mais les balles fusaient, le désordre régnait, enfin berf, c'était le chaos. Pendant que chacun des exorcistes s'occupaient de mettre hors d'état de nuire leurs aissaillants, Miranda, elle, cherchait un moyen pour détruire les sources d'énergie. Elle aperçut alors Lavi qui utilisait son maillet contre ses ennemis, elle eut alors une idée et cria au jeune garçon:

-Lavi, dirige ton Hi-ban en direction des sources d'énergie!

-hein?

-Ce sont les sources d'énergies que nous prenions pour des innocences, détruit les!

-Ok!

En quelques instants, un immense serpent de feu apparut, fonçant sur les objets et les fit fondre. Voyant ce qui en restait se répendre sur le sol, Mr Tout Sourire ordonna à ses hommes de mains de se débarrasser des intrus, cependant, ayant assisté à l'attaque de Lavi, et à la démonstration de force des exorcistes, ils ne firent rien, térrifiés, et s'enfuirent, tout comme les acheteurs, laissant leur patron seul. Pendant que Kanda s'approchait de lui, tentant de reculer pour fuir, il trébucha. Le jeune homme le regardait avec un sourire angoissé et amusé, il leva mugen, comme pour ascener un coup à l'homme, Miranda voulu alors dire quelque chose, mais se tut lorsqu'elle vit l'épée se planter simplement à quelques centimètres de la tête de l'individu. Le kendoka se pencha légèrement et chuchota quelsue chose, ce quelque chose eut un effet refroidissant sur Mr Tout Sourire qui palit, tremblant. Les exorcistes s'en allèrent alors, avec une mission close et classée...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Au quartier général, après s'être rendu au bureau de Komui, chacun retourna à ses occupations premières, sauf Miranda qui, à la suite de la divulgation inopinée de son initiative, fut de corvée de rapport à donner dans l'heure qui suivait.

Dans sa chambre, elle s'y était d'ailleurs appliquée, contrairement à tout ceux avant elle qui avaient été de corvée de rapport, elle posa les papiers sur sa table de chevet avant de s'étirer. Elle se leva alors, saisit le rapport et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, et qu'elle fit un pas à l'extérieur, une main saisit la sienne, la poussant à l'intérieur . Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers la personne qui l'avait prise par surprise, elle vit Kanda:

-K-kanda-kun, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Je te cherchais...

Il mit alors son bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, commençant à l'embrasser. La jeune femme tentait de se débattre, non pas parce que cela la dérangeait, bien au contraire, mais elle avait encore quelque chose à faire. Mais essayer de se défaire de l'étreinte du kendoka était peine perdue étant donné la différence de force. En désespoir de cause, elle bafouilla une explication:

-A-attends, je dois ramener un...un rapport à Komui, je-je...

-Komui peut attendre...

N'étant donc pas prêt à laisser partir la jeune allemande, cette dernière due s'avouer vaincu pour cette fois, elle lâcha alors la paperasse qui se trouvait dans sa main pour s'abandonner au jeune homme...

Une à deux heures plus tars, le délai d'attente étant expiré, l'Intendant, j'ai nommé Komui Lee, envoya la première personne qui lui passa sous la main cherché le rapport tant convoité qu'il n'avait bien entendu aucune intention de lire, et cette personne fut Timoty. L'enfant arriva donc devant la porte et frappa, et comme à l'hotel, lorsque Miranda ouvrit, elle était dans un état où l'on aurait pensé qu'elle venait de se réveiller, ce qui était le cas. Elle alla précipitemment ramasser les fueilles laissé par terre, la porte légèrement entre ouverte, ce qui laissa le loisir à Timoty de jeter un oeil, ce qu'il vit le fit sourire malicieusement. Puis Miranda lui apporta le rapport et referma furtivement la porte. Après avoir ramené ce dernier à Komui, le jeune garçon alla en direction du refectoire où il rencontra Lavi, il s'assit en face du jeune bookman et continuant à sourire:

-Salut petit! Tu n'aurais pas vu Yuu?

-Je crois que si...et je l'ai encore vu, le truc à l'hôtel...

-vu quoi?

-le pied dans le lit de Miranda...

-Quel rapport?

-Ce pied est bien à quelqu'un, et il y avait mugen à coté....

Lavi se mit soudain à sourire aussi malicieusement que son cadet, ce qui effraya Allen et Mari, car on voyait une aura maléfique s'échapper des deux compères. Ils avaient une idée en commun, et cela n'annonçait rien de bon...Du moins pour Kanda...

**Voilà! Le dernier chapitre! Nous esperont que ça vous a plus.**

**Nous tenons à remercier ce qui ont suivi cette fic jusqu'à la fin, et pour leur reviews qui nous ont aidé à rester motivés.**

**Bon et bien, merci encore, et n'oubliez pas de nous donner votre avis sur ce dernier chapitre.**

**Hell et masaari  
**


End file.
